thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome Home (LTF)
"Welcome Home" is the third episode of season 2 of Xx_Diictodon_xX's Live to Fight, and the ninth episode of the series overall. It will air October 13th, 2017. Summary Fisher’s group continues on their trek to get to the military base. Meanwhile, the military arrive at Lewis-McChord to find that those already there don’t welcome the civilians with open arms. Plot Synopsis Enraged, Lee glares down at the soldiers, telling them that they will let them in or they will use force. The soldiers raise their guns at this, saying that they will too. Lee calms himself and tells the soldiers that they can discuss this if they are let in, but the soldiers still stand their ground. Lee sighs, getting back in the vehicle and ordering it forward, it ramming into the fence and bursting it open. This causes the soldiers to open fire, and the front windshield shatters and the driver is shot multiple times as Lee ducks under the dashboard. As people in the vehicles duck, Jordan takes it upon himself to solve this, taking a gun from a nearby soldier and hopping off the left side of the vehicle. He sneaks around, the soldier following him, insisting for his gun back. Jordan ignores him, ramming the butt of the semiautomatic into the face of the soldier, rendering him unconscious. Once he reaches the front, he peers around, aiming the gun and firing at the soldiers. One kneels over, bullets riddling his camouflage uniform, but the second one dives to the other side of the vehicle, where Lee waits with the door open, a pistol in his hand, where he suddenly shoots the soldier in the head. Following this, Lee shoots the first soldier in the head, which Jordan failed to do, and pulls the driver out and then continues driving inside. The convoy soon stops near a building, and Lee hurries inside, as Dr. Baker checks Jordan and others for wounds. Inside, Lee meets with General Abram Patton, and Lee requests to know what's going on. Patton explains it all, stating that the soldiers are concerned for their well-being with untrained civilians roaming about. Lee makes sure that Patton is not following this belief, and once he’s sure he says that the civilians should be able to stay as long as they pull their weight. Patton assures him that they will have room for the civilians, whether they do pull their weight or not. The conversation continues, as Patton requests to know about what happened at the Safe-Zone. Meanwhile, Autumn jumps off of the back of the vehicle, clutching her abdomen in pain as she watches worriedly at the soldiers circling them. Owen follows her down, asking where she’s going. She says to go see Baker, who is a few vehicles ahead, inspecting a large scratch on the leg of a man. She tells Baker the problems, and he states that it sounds like it is infected. He says that once he can get to the medical building, he can clean and redress the wound. Baker shoos her away then after finishing up with the man, and Autumn is upset at this. Owen tells her that Baker may just be really busy. Autumn considers this, before returning to the car and updating Adele on her wound. Adele only nods at this, still trying to calm down Gavin because of the gunshots. Autumn sighs and leans back, taking a moment to finally take in the effects of the apocalypse. She cries, joining alongside Gavin as he sniffles and sobs, and Owen takes this moment to do the same, the grief of Katarina’s death finally sinking in. Owen only sits in shock, not crying as he boldly wraps his arm around Autumn. Although surprised at first, Autumn gives into the sign of affection and leans into him. Elsewhere, Fisher pulls over at a gas station and attempts to fill up the car, King and Douglas holding off the walkers as Sean stands close to Arthur. The child stares blankly at the walkers as they are shot, taking in every explosion of blood that erupts from the back of their heads. Most of the stations are out of order, and with the only few remaining sapped dry of gasoline, Fisher and Douglas approach the convenience store. A sign on the door reads “Closed until otherwise noted.” The lights are off, and Fisher states that they will have to do without food and beverages for a while. The two grab the last few gallons of gasoline from a nearby rack and fill the car back up. Back on the road, Sean suggests speeding up as the sun lowers to the horizon. Fisher tells him that it is fine if they go at a slow pace because they will be taking shifts at driving. Later, the sun nears the horizon as they pass the Seattle Tacoma Airport. King tries talking to Arthur, but he doesn’t seem to want to. King gives him a sorrowful look and whispers to Fisher that Arthur needs to eat at some point. Fisher soon comes to a gradual stop, a pileup of cars stretching from the gate next to the airport to the woods to the left of the road. They all get out, Fisher stating that unless they find a working car beyond the wreckage, they will have to walk the rest of the way. Jumping the fence into the airport, they find nobody visible inside, so they keep going. As they near the end of the large airport, the sun now under the horizon, King points out a group of four people settled next to a campfire. Fisher states that they will keep going until they find a car to use, but Douglas points out that they will likely freeze to death before they do, noting the cold weather. Fisher ignores his point, continuing through the abandoned streets until Arthur begins complaining about the cold. To King, this is the last straw, and she tells Fisher that she and Arthur are going into the airport to rest, whether he likes it or not. Douglas and Sean follow, giving Fisher no choice but to go with. They venture inside, where they find a crowd of walkers waiting inside. At this, Fisher curses. Back at the base, Autumn, Adele, Owen, and Gavin watch as the military clears out a few warehouses to house the civilians. Autumn notices a few giving the large group dirty looks, but she ignores them. She soon notices a soldier going around asking both civilians and other soldiers something. He soon reaches them and he asks Autumn if she’s seen Jackson Fisher, whom she recognizes right away. She tells him what she knows, that he got left behind at the safe-zone, and the soldier, whose name tag says “Cabrera”, curses, saying that he has to speak with him. Autumn asks what he has to say, and he says that Fisher’s family is dead. Autumn and Adele exchange looks, and Adele tells Cabrera that she’s sure Fisher will be there soon with Douglas and her daughter, and Autumn adds her dad and Evan. Cabrera thanks them, and tells them where to find him once he’s there before hurrying off. Soon, Lee arrives and announces that medical is open for those that need it, so Owen escorts Autumn to the building. On the way, Autumn asks him why he’s helping so much, and he says that he has nobody else to talk to. The conversation awkwardly stops there, and soon they arrive at the building where they have to wait in a long line. The line goes by quickly though, as there are multiple nurses and doctors around to help. Baker pulls Autumn into a small room and examines her. He says that it is fairly infected. Autumn tells him about her dad going for antibiotics, but that he never made it back. Baker tells her not to worry, as they have antibiotics at the base. He leaves momentarily and while he’s gone, Autumn overhears an argument outside. She peers out the window to find a soldier arguing with a group of civilians, one holding her arm awkwardly and another holding a bloody cloth to his neck. Autumn backs away from the window as things get violent and she hears gunshots and screaming, followed by the voice of another soldier trying to break up the fight. Autumn tries to contain herself as Baker returns, and as he cleans and redresses the wound, she asks what happened out there. Baker tells her what he knows; that there is a group of soldiers who don’t want to house the civilians at the base, because they think they won’t pull their weight. After the wound is redressed, Autumn goes back outside to meet back up with Owen, Adele, and Gavin, who are now at the makeshift housing set up for the civilians, which is only a large empty warehouse building set up with many beds and curtains separating them. After momentarily talking, they get a room with three beds and go to sleep. At the airport, the doors are quickly shut, and the five hurry away from the windows and settle next to a pillar at the far left of the front entrance. Sean and Douglas are sent out by Fisher to find blankets in nearby cars so that they can rest, and after finding a few in those that are unlocked, they settle down, Fisher suggesting to take first watch. As they all settle down, Arthur takes a fearful glance back at the windows, but his face soon morphs into one of anger. King approaches him from behind and asks if he is okay. He says that the walkers killed his parents. King crouches next to him and tells him that she’s sorry. He asks her if she’s seen someone die, and to that she responds with a yes. They continue, the conversation turning into that of dark things, before King stops it and tells him to get some sleep. Arthur obliges, taking a seat near King and dozing off. The next day, Arthur wakes up earlier than the rest of them, finding that everybody else is asleep, somebody having fallen asleep during shift. This doesn’t seem to phase him. He wanders to the entrance of the airport and after staring for a while, he opens the doors. The walkers don’t seem to notice as he steps inside. For a moment he stands there, as a walker approaches him and grabs him, ready to take a bite before the door swings open behind him and the walker is stabbed. Arthur turns as Fisher grabs him and pulls him out. Fisher asks him what he was thinking, and he doesn’t respond. The rest of the group approach as Fisher tells him how foolish it was that he just did. Arthur only stares back, and King pulls him away, telling Fisher that for the truth, the boy doesn’t have to be yelled at. King asks Arthur in a whisper what happened, and Arthur says that he wanted to see the walkers again, because he wanted to know who they looked like. King is puzzled, and asks him to elaborate. Arthur says that the walkers aren’t dead like everybody else says, they’re just sick but still doing things they set their mind to. Fisher tells her that Arthur needs to be made known that the walkers are already dead. Douglas stops him and says that he’s just a kid, and likely won’t understand. Fisher yells at him that Arthur will die if he doesn’t know what the walkers really do. This causes Arthur to begin crying, and as King hold him close, she hisses at Fisher that they should get going. Fisher begins walking away, and Sean and Douglas follow, leaving King to comfort an emotional Arthur as they walk slowly behind them. Later that day at the Air Force Base, Autumn, Adele, Gavin, and Owen share a table during lunch. They talk about their lives before the outbreak, and Owen reveals that he was about to propose to Katarina before the it started. As Adele explains her relationship with Douglas, the conversation begins to veer to where they may be, and Autumn puts it to a stop, so worried about her father that she can’t stand thinking of him. The rest of the lunch is silent, and as they walk out of the buildings, they notice a group of soldiers grouped near the gate, keeping a man and his child from getting in. The man begs and pleads with them, saying that neither of them are bitten, but the soldiers make up excuses such as there not being enough room for them. Adele gets angry at this and approaches them, saying that there is enough space for a whole busload of families. The soldiers still say that they won’t let them in. Adele, pissed, finds Patton consulting with Lee and Chapman and she tells him what’s happening. Patton excuses this, saying that they will let the civilians in; they’re just playing around. Feeling helpless, Adele returns to the gate but is greeted by the same soldiers, but no civilians. The soldiers say that the man and his child left, and they proceed to explain that it was for the best. Adele curses at them, despite the fact that Gavin is right next to her. She grabs Gavin and her and Autumn go back to the civilian housing. Owen on the other hand stays with a soldier, attempting to find out why they’re being such idiots. All he ends up finding out is that they’re only there for the protection, not to fight against the walkers. As Owen walks away, he notices two bodies in the bushes, one of a man and one of a little girl, both having been stabbed in the head. Owen looks back at the soldiers and realizes that they must have killed the two of them. Other Cast *Morrow *Ross *English Deaths *Morrow *Ross Trivia TBA